Tearful Tagedy
by Veronica Jonas
Summary: Smitchie. Mitchie is depressed about Tess's death. A couple years later, she and Shane are going to find out what really happened. Originally titled "Tess Tragedy"
1. Painful Memories

Disclaimer~ I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.

* * *

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

**Flashback:**

_Tess and I were walking in the park late at night. We knew we weren't supposed to be there, we just didn't care. We had heard of a murder in a nearby area, that didn't scare us, we just wanted to have fun._

_Tess: I'm really tired, can I sit on that bench?_

_Mitchie: Sure, I'll go use the rest room while your there._

_**Minutes later**_

_I walked out of the rest room to see the scariest sight I've seen in my entire life._

_Mitchie: AAHHHH!!!!!_

_There was Tess, surrounded by a pool of blood. I had never actually seen a dead body before, so for a while I just stood there in shock._

_Mitchie: Tess, (A little bit louder) Tess, (Even Louder) TESS!_

_No response. Just a cold, dead body._

**End Flashback

* * *

**It's been a couple years, and Shane and I are were still dating. We loved each other more and more everyday. It was the second anniversary of Tess's death. I thought about it multiple times throughout the day, not bringing it up. Shane and I met up at lunch.

Shane: Still taking it pretty hard, huh?

Mitchie: What?

Shane: The "Tess Incident."

Mitchie: I just don't get it, why was she killed? What did she do? HOW was she killed? No one knows!

Shane: I feel your pain, it's tough losing a loved one.

Mitchie: Why did this have to happen to her?!?

Shane: It's a dark, scary world out there. (Wraps his arms around her tightly)

Mitchie: (Cries into his chest, hugging him very tightly)

Later that day I looked at a picture of Tess, wanting to severely hurt whoever killed her. I called Shane, talking in a very serious tone.

Shane: Hello?

Mitchie: Hey, it's Mitchie.

Shane: Hey baby, what's up?

Mitchie: Shane meet me in my front yard in half an hour. But be sure to not be seen. I'm supposed to be in bed by midnight.

Shane: Huh? Why?

Mitchie: Just do it! I'll explain later!

* * *

**Please review! I know, it's boring so far, but trust me... It gets better.**


	2. Checking the Scene

Disclaimer~ I don't own Camp Rock, nor do I own any of its characters.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Shane: Calm down, I'll be right there!

Mitchie: Hurry!

We both hung up, and I waited in the lawn for what seemed like hours.

Shane: What's the emergency?!?

Mitchie: Well, I just got a call from Caitlyn's mother. It appears that Caitlyn has been killed.

All of this was seriously confusing Shane. He looked at me funny.

Shane: Woah, what?!?

Mitchie: (Trying to fight back tears) It's true. She called right before I called you. We have got to go check out the scene. I was told we weren't supposed to enter the crime scene, but I really need to see what has happened.

Shane: I'm with you 100%. Where is it, anyway?

Mitchie: That's the part that scares me. The same park that Tess was killed in.

Shane: ...

Mitcihe: (Grabs his arm) Come on, let's go!

Shane drove down to the park. It was covered in police tape. The scene brought tears to my eyes as the reality set in that my other best friend has left this world.

Mitchie: First Tess, now this. We have GOT to find out who did this.

Shane: It may have been the same person who killed Tess. Just look at the statistics.

We crossed the police tape, because all of the police had gone in for the night. Shane and I looked around the park for clues of any sort.

Mitchie: Oh... My...

I looked over at the bench by the rest room, even though Caitlyn's body had been removed, it was still clear that this was where she was killed. It was covered in blood. Shane ran over to see what was wrong.

Shane: What is it?

Mitchie: This is the exact same spot I left Tess before she was killed.

Before Shane could speak, a tall dark figure jumped out of the forest covering my mouth.

???: (Holding a gun to my head, talking to Shane) Leave the scene, or the girl gets it!


	3. Unfamiliar Territory

I do not own Camp Rock, nor do I own any of its characters.

* * *

Shane was horrified as he looked at the strange man with the gun.

Shane: Let her go! What are you going to do to her?!? You better not hurt her!

???: (Menacingly) Ohhh... Threatening the man with the gun, eh?

Shane: LEAVE HER ALONE!

???: I told you to scram! NOW GO! Or else you'll never see your pretty little girlfriend again.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.

* * *

**

I obediently followed the harsh orders of the stranger. The stranger carried Mitchie into a white van as she helplessly struggled to break free. I wanted to know what the cruel kidnapper was going to do, so I got in my car and followed. Of course, I kept my distance, for I did not want to be discovered. After many long, boring hours of driving, the man finally pulled into the parking lot of a warehouse. Parked across the road to avoid being noticed. I watched and followed the man from a distance as he walked into the building.

_What is the place?_

I snuck in after them, hoping to not be caught. The man looked back and I panicked. I immediately jumped behind a nearby wall.

_That was close._

Mitchie: Let me go! Get off of me!

Hearing Mitchie say that made my heart break. I couldn't bear to hear her sound so miserable. I wondered if I would ever be able to talk to her again.

Guard: Well, well, well, look who we have here.

Uh-oh, busted.

* * *

**I know, it's really short. But it's my second chapter I've written today. Plus it's midnight and I'm half awake. lol**

* * *


	4. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT own any part of Camp Rock.**

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.**

* * *

Before I knew it, the guard violently put my hands behind my back and tied them up. I struggled very hard to get out of the hands of the dangerous man. As much as I fought back, the harder he'd pull me through the hall.

Guard: I NEED BACKUP!!! ROBERT, THIS BOY IS FIGHTING BACK!

Robert: Coming, John!

I was kicking and attempting to pull my arms away than an even bigger man came in and grabbed me too.

John: You have been a very bad boy, and all bad boys deserve to be punished!

Shane: What are you talking about?!? I didn't do anything! I just wanted to save my girlfriend!

John: That's what I mean! You shouldn't have come here. You should just leave all of the work up to the big boys!

Shane: What work?!? You're not going to hurt Mitchie, are you?

Robert: Little boy, you ask far to many detailed questions, don't you?

The men dragged me down the hall as I continued to struggle, then I saw Mitchie.

Mitchie: Shane! You don't know how happy I am to see you!

Shane: I was thinking the same thing...

The men through me into the cell that Mitchie was in and locked the door.

Mitchie: (Crying) Some man told me that we shouldn't have gotten into the park late at night to check the scene. He said that we should just mind our own business. How can I mind my own business when my friends are killed?!? It's not like it's just something you can shake of and forget about!

Shane: (Fighting back tears) I don't get it either! One of the guards said that I had been a "bad-boy" and that I "deserve to be punished."

Mitchie: Why do they want to punish you?

Shane: They said that I need to be punished because I came to save you.

Mitchie: Well what were you supposed to do, leave me to die or something?

* * *

**Mitchies P.O.V.**

* * *

Shane pulled me close into a very tight hug, I could feel his warmth. That made me feel slightly better. It had seemed so long since the last time I could hear Shane's breath. I breathed a sigh of relief and forgot for one second about our surroundings. Just then, the two men came back and grabbed me, this time each holding knives.

Robert: (Grabbing Mitchie's arm) Tells us what you know, or else you'll never see the light of day!

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger! Hahaha!**


	5. Bloody Cries

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**  
Mitchie: Shane, Shane, help me!

John: Shut up, you dumb bitch!

The men carried me into a room for interrogation. The room was a dimly lit, dreary room with no windows.

* * *

_Why is this happening? Is this really happening? This just doesn't seem to make any sense. I didn't do anything._

_

* * *

  
_

Robert: Answer our questions and no one will get hurt. Maybe. It just depends on if we like your answers.

Mitchie: (Her voice full of fake confidence) And what happens if I don't answer to your liking?

John: The unspeakable will happen.

* * *

I gulped at the cold tone in his voice when he threatened me. I did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Robert: So... What do know about the whole situation?

Mitchie: I don't know anything about it! I looked around, but I didn't find anything. I just thought it seemed a bit suspicious that my friend had been murdered in the exact same spot as another friend of mine.

John: It it isn't painfully clear, we are the ones who killed those annoying little girls. All right? I just put it out into the open Whatcha gonna do? Hurt me?

I had thought that it had been them that killed Caitlyn and Tess, I just didn't want it to be true because that would mean a murderer is in control of me. As I thought about that, Robert got up and left. I really hoped that he wasn't going to mess with Shane.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V.  
**

* * *

I waited and waited. Sitting in that prison was so miserable. What made it even more miserable was the fact that Mitchie could have been dead for all I knew. Just then, Robert came in. He was still holding the knife from before.

Robert: Come here and don't argue.

I quickly obeyed the dangerous man's harsh command. He put me in the room with Mitchie. It was sort of a bittersweet feeling. I was happy to see that Mitchie was okay, yet I was scared for my life.

Robert: All right you little good-for-nothing pop star, tell me every damn detail you've got or else SOMEONE will get hurt.

Shane: I don't know anything! I just went to go with Mitchie! Please, leave us alone!

Robert: Don't you dare talk that way to me! You shall pay!

Shane: I didn't do anything to deserve this! Neither did Mitchie!

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

* * *

_What is going on? Why are we being treated this way? All I wanted to know was what happened to my friends.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Robert was talking to Shane like he had killed someone or something. Tears were welling up in my eyes while that man was yelling at him.

Robert: Put your arm out!

Shane: Why?

Robert: Don't question me boy, that will only bring more pain!

Shane put his arm out as my eyes widened in terror. I could not watch as I heard Shane crying and screaming from pain. Robert got his knife out and deeply cut into Shane's arm as tears streamed down my face, trying- but badly failing- to keep brave. Robert was laughing at Shane's pain. The man I loved was sitting right next to me, crying out in pain, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Such desperation in his voice, it just shattered my heart. John and Robert escorted us both back to the cell. I went over to Shane and put my arms around him as he gently sobbed. As I released, I realized that I was completely covered in his blood.

Mitchie: Shane! You're bleeding everywhere!

Shane: I know. It hurts really badly. Why did they do this to me?

Mitchie: I don't know, there are just some cruel people out there and we just happened to run into them.

We both hugged again and exchanged "I love you's" before cozying up to each other and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Things are about to get REALLY interesting, just to let you know. I know, my stories are really boring so far, but please review!**


End file.
